


Держи меня за руку

by Vongue, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Держи меня за руку

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Раньше Сэм был громче. Приходилось зажимать ему рот ладонью, запечатывать губами — чтобы не услышал отец или соседи по мотелю. За два года в Стэнфорде Сэм обзавелся лишней парой дюймов роста и нехилой выдержкой. Еще он обзавелся — и потерял — Джесс, и от этой мысли затапливает чувством вины и ноющей болью, а за едва различимый отголосок ревности Дину стыдно до ненависти к себе. Невозможно представить, что в голове у Сэма. Дин бесполезен — из Винчестеров дерьмовая психологическая поддержка, видать, наследственное. Спасти друг другу жизнь — раз плюнуть, но как убрать отравляющую боль из глаз Сэма? Подержать его за руку?

Дину кажется, он распадается на части. Он почти готов признать, что сам не отказался бы подержаться за руку Сэма.

У них всегда был единственный способ сказать, как, черт возьми, здорово, что ведьма не выпустила тебе кишки, и как невыносимо хорошо, что ты живой, брат, — и Дин говорит, как умеет. Втрахивает в Сэма поддержку, и сочувствие, и обещание всегда быть рядом, и страх потерять, и все, о чем никогда не скажет вслух, все, что делает его Дином Винчестером. 

Кулон раскачивается в такт толчкам, задевает упрямый подбородок. Сэм цепляется за плечи сильно, до боли, дышит хрипло и замалчивает стоны, захлопнутый наглухо. Он весь — Дина, он отдается отчаянно и разрешает все, но Дин не чует его, не ловит, захлебывается бешенством от бессилия — и тут Сэм подается навстречу. Закрывает глаза и ловит губами амулет. Катает его во рту, посасывая, лижет, придерживая зубами, и Дин ощущает каждое движение языка, жар и нежную влагу Сэмова рта, будто амулет каким-то чудом — или проклятием — стал продолжением тела Дина.

От Сэма больно — короткие ногти впиваются в кожу, сильные бедра стискивают бока, зубы на амулете отпечатываются фантомным укусом. От Сэма горячо и мокро между животами, и удовольствием захлестывает резко и остро, как ударом плети, но Дина трясет от другого. 

Сэм цепляется за шею, не выпуская амулет изо рта, и это подозрительно напоминает объятие, и что-то дрожит внутри, и Дину кажется, его держат за руку.


End file.
